WHEN DID HE 1
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: Faith decides that maybe she should have checked out a few more men before she settled into marriage with Fred. This takes place after Faith was shot and has returned to 55-David.
1. Chapter 1

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is an Alternate Reality that takes place after Faith returns to work from having been shot. Faith isn't happy with her life and decides to change it.

I started this story sometime ago. So you will probably get at least two chapters a day until you're caught up to where I am now.

ENJOY

WHEN DID HE 1 of ?

I'm standing outside Emily's closed bedroom door. Folded laundry in my arms. She and her friends are giggling. How nice that sounds. She doesn't do much of that any more, neither does Charlie.

Hell neither do I or Fred. All we do is yell or snap at each other. If it wasn't for Emily and Charlie I swear I wouldn't ever walk back through that door.

I can't stand to look at Fred any more. It's only gotten worse since I've been back on the job. I had to go back. It's who I am. I'm so tired of not being me.

"Your mom's partner is hot Emily. Makes me wanna be a cop. Well only if I got a partner that looks like hers."

"Well I don't know. He's just Bosco. I guess he's okay looking." I hear Emily reply.

"Emily! Girl! OPEN YOUR EYES! That is way more than okay looking."

"Yeah Emily. I gotta agree. If I was your mom I'd be all over him every day. No offense to your dad mind you."

"That's enough. I've seen a couple of Bosco's girlfriends. I promise you he'd never go for my mom. She just isn't well...she's not even close to being hot like they are. Now can we move on to something else?" Emily asked.

I waited another minute then I knocked on the door handing Emily the clean clothes. I told them to have fun and that I was leaving for work in ten minutes.

Half an hour later I was tying my shoes, when Bosco came bursting into the locker room. Stripping off his clothes as headed towards his locker.

Sully and Ty left, as he rushed in leaving the two of us alone. Not that I think, he even knew I was there.

We're far from the partners we used to be. We talk and I don't worry that he'll watch my back. I'm sure he doesn't worry that I have his. But the whole Cruz thing damaged us. I almost think if it wasn't a matter of my enormous pride. I'd transfer.

Emily and her friend's words rush back to me.

Being here alone well...it gave me an opportunity to look at him. Look at him I did. I've always known Bosco was good looking.

"When did he get so damned handsome?"

You'd have to be blind not to notice. I'm not that sure, even that would work on 99.9 of the women in the world. Sexiness just oozed from him.

I suddenly realize he's about to drop his pants and I quickly look back down at my shoes.

When the hell did my hands start to shake? An image of a naked Fred pops into my head and the shaking stops toot-sweet.

It's in that moment I decided, I hear one more cross word from Fred and that's it I'm gone!

I stand up nod at Bosco on my way out the door to roll call.

In the time it took me to come in here and sit down I've decided, I don't care if Fred does say a cross word or not. I'm done being miserable. I'm done having my kids be miserable.

I have to find someone who will appreciate me.

Well first maybe I'll shop around. God knows I will be forever grateful to Fred for Emily and Charlie. But I should have shopped around for a better model husband.

Maybe that's what Bosco's doing. Shopping around for a wife. Only thing with Bosco is he found out he likes the shopping and test driving part of the trip.

I start looking around the room. Ninety percent of it is men...wait I take that back ninety-five percent are men.

Now Davis...he's a good looking man. Although I'm pretty sure he'd bore me after a couple of months. He's almost too sweet...but he'd be good to put through a test drive.

He'd probably think I'm too old for him though.

I let my eyes move over to Sully. Sully's a good looking man. It wouldn't hurt him any to do a few sit ups. Still though he's a nice guy. Doesn't take any bullshit. He's got great hair. Something Fred doesn't have.

I'm stunned! I swear Faith is checking out Sully, I think as I walk in, just on time for once for roll call.

I sit down behind her. She hasn't even noticed me! I watch as Faith looks over at Davis. She looks him over from head to toe and he hasn't even noticed.

Wait! Why the hell is she looking him over anyway?

Now she's back to Sully. Now back to Davis.Cripes it's like watching ping pong! Wait! Now she's looking at Johnson. I wouldn't look at him long either. The guy's short, round and almost bald.

I haven't heard a word Leiu's said. I'm too busy watching Faith check out every man in the room the Leiu included!

That new guy Peterson. Jez! She actually licked her lips! Okay so the guy's in his early twenties. Obviously spends half his off time in the weight room. So what if he's as tall as Davis. Blonde hair, grey eyes.

Oh my god! He caught her looking at him! I quick look at Faith and see a red tinge come to her cheeks. She hasn't looked away from him. She's smiling at him.

I snap my gaze back over to him and see him smiling at her. I'm gonna knock him on his ass, if he comes near her!

Wait! Why would I wanna do that? Faith's married!

Wait a minute! It suddenly occurs to me, I'm the only guy in the room she hasn't checked out!

Not once! What the hell's the matter with me?

Okay now I'm really pissed!

As I'm trying to figure out why the hell I'm so mad, I hear someone talking.

"Bosco I'm gonna go get our radio's. I'll meet you out at the RMP" I look up and see Faith turning away from me.

I sit there for a minute longer trying to figure out what is going on.

"Bosco! You gonna go to work for the citizens of New York today or you just gonna sit there?" Leiu barks at me.

I'm embarrassed and get up out of my chair and head out.

A couple of times I opened my mouth in the next 8 hours to say something to Faith, about how she was checking out the guys.

I never said a word. I just couldn't think of what to say to her. Hell maybe it was just some kind of fluke.

I was wrong! She checked out every man we came into contact with. Even the damn skels! Every man but me that is.

Still 8 hours later I have yet to figure out why the hell it bothers me so much.

"Night Bosco." Faith says and I watch her hurry out of the locker room.

All during the shift I checked men out. On the ride home on the train I checked men out. Okay I didn't check out men. They were bums. However they were the right sex.

What the heck was up with Bosco tonight? I could have sworn a couple of times he was going to say something, but he never did.

I'm still waffling about what to do. I let out a long sigh and unlock the door to my apartment.

The first thing that hits me is the stench of spilled beer. The second thing is Fred, passed out in his recliner.

I turn towards the kitchen. Forget it! It's a mess. I am not cleaning that up!

I make my way to the bathroom, stopping to check on the kids first. Sound asleep, thank god.

I spend the next twenty minutes, in a hot shower crying my eyes out. I can't do this any more. I just can't! I get into bed and cry myself to sleep.

I jump at the banging shut, of a dresser drawer hours later.

I peer at the bedside clock. Ah...Saturday! Fred plays softball on Saturday's. Not even a good drunk, could keep him from waking up on time and getting to his game.

I pull the pillow over my head and go back to sleep.

The next time I wake up it's to the sound of cans clanging. I look at the clock again at least I got in another two hours of sleep.

I drag myself out of bed and go down the hall to the living room. My eyes fill with tears again, as I watch Emily and Charlie trying to clean up Fred's mess.

"Stop!" I didn't mean for it to come out so loud and sharply. I regret scaring them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I walk over kicking cans out of my way as I move towards the couch. "Come sit down next to me."

They drop what they're doing and come sit down.

"Mom, Charlie and I can clean up. It just looks worse than it is." Emily says, trying to defend her father.

"Emily, Charlie...I have something to tell you. You're not gonna be happy, but I want you to know my mind's made up. You wont be able to change it."

They both look at me. Fear written all over them.

I take a deep breath and continue..."I'm leaving your father."

"Noooo!" Emily cries.

"I don't understand Mom?" Charlie says his eyes filling with tears.

"I can't live like this any more! I won't allow the two of you to either!"

I wave my hands at the mess of beer cans that surrounds us.

"Mom I'll talk to Dad...please ..." Emily begs.

"No!" I say grabbing her hands.

"Look around. Those cans have never been gone more than a year at a time, since I've been married to your Dad."

"Well if you'd give up your job everything would be different!" Emily snapped at me.

"No it wouldn't Emily. I'd be more unhappy and so wouldn't you and Charlie.

I'm sorry Em. I've tried. I have. I just can't do it any more.

I can't stand being sad, and angry all the time.

I hate you and Charlie having to listen to your father and I do nothing but fight!"

"I hate it too."Charlie whispers as he leans his head against my shoulder.

"Emily, I know you'll think I'm crazy. But I truly believe if your Dad and I get a divorce. He'll stop drinking.

He's unhappy too Em. I can't change who I am. I love being a mother and a police officer.

I hate being an unhappy wife! It's not fair to your Dad. It's not fair to me.

Somethings just can't be fixed. No matter how much we wish for it."

"What about me and Charlie?"

"That's up to you two. Your Dad and I can work out a schedule.

You two decide who you want to live with.

I have to tell you one thing though first.

I can't change my shift. So if you want to be with me. You're going to have be alone a lot.

If you want to stay here with your Dad. I'm alright with that. I'll give you my work schedule, so you know when I'm off and you two can be with me."

I wrap my arms around them and say..."It's not going to be easy, but if there isn't all this arguing, it won't be so bad any more either."

Two hours later, I'm standing in the parking lot waiting for Fred to leave the ball field.

"I'm surprised to see you here!" Fred snapped at me.

"We need to talk Fred." I said trying to hold my temper.

"Not now! The guy's and I are going out for a few drinks to celebrate. Go home." He snarls turning away from me.

I grab him and force him back around..."I said we need to talk. NOW!" I growled at him. I watch as he gets angry at me.

"I SAID LATER!"

"NO! NOW!" I lower my voice..."I don't care if you wanna do it here in front of your friends. That's your choice. So whats it gonna be?"

"Say what you gotta say Faith!" He says rolling his eyes at his friends.

"I'm leaving you Fred." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes, as his face turns the color of a ripe tomato.

"That's not funny Faith!" He barks at me and at least his friends, have the decency to move away from us now.

"I'm serious Fred. Our marriage is over. I'm miserable. So are you and the kids. It's the only way Fred. We've been hanging on to a dead marriage way too long.

I don't want to hate you Fred. You've given me, two of the most wonderful gifts, any one could ever give me.

But I can't stand to come home any more. I can't stand the yelling, and I can't stand the drinking." He goes to reach for me and I quickly back away.

"It's Bosco isn't?" He snaps.

"No Fred. It's not Bosco. He and I don't speak about anything but work any more." I wipe at the tears now running down my face.

"You and I don't work any more Fred. We haven't for a very long time."

"If it wasn't for that guy, getting you shot this wouldn't be happening now!" He insists refusing to take any responsiblity for our broken marriage.

"Jesus Fred! Would you stop about Bosco!"

"You back in his bed now? Is that it Faith!" He shouts at me.

I shake my head in disgust at him..."Give me a break Fred! You've seen Bosco's girlfriends. Do you honestly think he'd want me, when he has women that look like cover girls!" I shout.

"No I guess not." He snips. I shudder as I see him hold back a grin, at my response, to his well placed insult.

"I've talked to Emily and Charlie. They want to stay with you in the apartment.

I have no problem with that. I expect to see them when ever I like. I'll give you money every week for support.

I don't want to fight you over this Fred. Do what's right for your kids and yourself.

I sent them over to your Mom's. When I have a permanent place I'll be back for the rest of my things.

I'm sorry Fred. More sorry than you'll ever know." I walk quickly away from him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH 

Rating: All ages

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

A/N: Short chapter for me...LOL This is just a filler chapter to get you some where else.  
Faith gets some help from an unexpected source.

Enjoy!

WHEN DID HE...2

My mother would tell you, I never listened to a thing she said.

My mother would be wrong. She said to me right before I married Fred.  
"Faith no matter what you do, set aside a small amount of money every week. Even if it's only five dollars. Don't ever, ever touch it.

I know you love him Faith...but one day you'll be glad you have that nest egg. One day you'll need it to run from him.

You run Faith. Don't fight it like I did. You run."

So, I figured every girl should listen to at least one thing their mother tells them.

That's why I'm staying in the Hyatt and not the YWCA.

I did something else, with my nest egg. Twice a year I doubled what I put aside. After the first two years I took half of it and invested it in what they call blue chip stocks.

So, let's just say I can stay at the Hyatt and order room service if I want.

Yup, a girl should always listen to at least one thing their mother says.

I hadn't told anyone that I'd left Fred.

My first night at the Hyatt, I decided I'd have dinner down stairs.

I got the shock of my life when I entered the dining room.

"Hey Faith" I turned at the greeting and stood mouth open, staring at the only other set of blue eyes that were just like Bosco's.

"Hey Vinnie, Katherine." Vinnie and Katherine. Vinnie is Bosco's older cousin on his mom's side. I've met them a couple of times and I gotta say they're a sweet couple.

Vinnie's no slouch either. He owns apartment buildings. They've got two kids and Katherine is a stay at home mom. Well sort of. I know she helped out with the apartment buildings when they were first married.

I think the better Vinnie has done, the less Katherine needs to help out unless she wants to.

"Who're you here with Faith?" Vinnie asked.

"Ahhh. No one actually I'm alone." I said feeling my face flame. "What are you two doing here?"

"Once a month Katherine drags me away for a weekend alone. Says it's good for us." Vinnie told me rolling his eyes, as Katherine elbowed him.

"He loves it Faith. Don't let him fool you. I want you to join us for dinner. Don't even think you can say no. I eat with Vinnie all the time. Believe me, you aren't ruining a thing." Katherine said to me, as she stepped away from Vinnie, took my arm and said to the maitre d' the table was now to be for three.

Two Appletini's and a lobster dinner later and I'd told Vinnie and Katherine I'd left Fred.

I'd sworn them to secrecy. I didn't know why but I just couldn't handle people looking at me like "Poor Faith..."or "What a bitch leaving her kids with their drunken dad."

For some reason I thought I'd have a nervous breakdown, if Bosco found out. We aren't doing well and well I know how Bosco feels about broken homes.

Vinnie sighed..."I understand Faith. I never could understand Maurice. He absolutely hates Anthony. Who the hell doesn't...but when he was a kid, he'd do anything to keep him and my Aunt Rose together."

I excused myself to go to the ladies room. I'd needed a few minutes to pull myself together. I got the second shock of the night when I returned to the table.

"Faith you know that old apartment building next to the one Maurice lives in on the south side?" Vinnie asked me.

I thought for a moment and said..."Oh yeah I remember. Vacant isn't it?"

"Was for a couple of years. Vinnie bought it, a year ago. It's almost completely renovated now.

Renovated into four bedroom apartments.

Means less than half the number of tenants can live there now." Katherine said smiling softly at me.

"Go on tell her the rest of it." Vinnie said as he ordered dessert and more drinks for us.

"Master bedroom has it's own bath. The other three bedrooms have their own bathrooms and a half bath for company.

Each has a dining room, living room, kitchen and another small room that can be used as an office. Fireplace in the living room and master bedrooms.

They haven't even been painted yet. So the tenant could pick their colors out.

Other than the appliances, that includes a washer and dryer in the half bath. They aren't furnished.

They even have balconies. One off the living rooms and one smaller one off the master bedrooms.

Vinnie has just one left the one on the top level." Katherine just looked at me as she forked some of the chocolate cake into her mouth, that Vinnie had ordered for us.

"It sounds heavenly Katherine. I'm sure you won't have any trouble renting it." I said taking a bite of my own cake.

"How much rent do you pay now Faith?" Vinnie asked me.

"That's pretty cheap Faith." Vinnie said, when I told him, how much the rent was.

"I'll rent you the last apartment I've got for half of that. Utilities included." He said.

Vinnie should have waited for me to swallow first. I spent the next three minutes coughing up chocolate cake.

"Vinnie are you out of your mind?" I asked hoarsely.

"Faith, you're family." Was his explanation.

"No Vinnie I'm not."

"Yes you are Faith. Other than Aunt Rose, you're the longest relationship Maurice has ever had.

You're good for him."

"Vinnie!" I said interrupting him..."Vinnie, Bosco and I we...we still are partners. But that's because I forced it. We barely talk and never about anything but the job.

I sure as hell haven't taken very good care of him."

"Bullshit!" Katherine said.

My mouth gaped open at her. I'd never heard Katherine use a cross word, much less swear.

"She's right Faith. Lord knows what kind of man Maurice would be now if you hadn't met at the academy.

We both know the life he had growing up.

You should hear how he talks about you?" At my look of surprise he chuckles.  
"Yeah Faith even now, he still talks about you.

You've saved his ass more times than you should have.

I know how you cops are. Always carrying on about what it means to be a partner.

You weren't his partner when he asked you to help him out of that mess, with that nutty bitch Cruz.

You are his friend, his family.

He lets you take care of him. He will never turn to the rest of us Faith.

Maurice is a good man. Whether he thinks so or not. You make him be better.

He won't let us take care of him, so let us take care of you in one small way.

Take this apartment Faith. Please let us do something for you." Vinnie finished by squeezing my hand.

"Vinnie, why don't you put Bosco in the apartment." I suggested.

"Maurice hasn't earned it Faith. You have." He answered me.

"Say yes Faith." Katherine begged me.

"I must be out of my mind. Nothing good can come of this." I said.

"Faith, Vinnie forgot to tell you, he has a couple of warehouses full of furniture no one has used. You can take your pick.

Oh yes and the master bathroom has this huge jacuzzi tub." Katherine said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, I'll take it. What woman can resist their own jacuzzi tub." I said grinning at them.

Instead of sleeping well that night, I'd done nothing but tossed and turned.

My nerves were on their last legs and my shift with Bosco, was anything but stress free.

The whole eight hours had been nothing but domestic's. Only a couple had led to violence, before Bosco and I got there.

But each one had, had screaming parents and screaming kids.

Normally I handled them pretty well, but not today. I knew Bosco was looking to me to give him comfort, like I always had.

I was wiped out. I didn't have enough emotion left for myself much less him.  
I knew by the look on his face, that even though we weren't on good terms he still didn't understand my aloofness.

I was never so glad to have a shift over in my life. By the time I hit the sidewalk outside of the station house, I was practically in tears and in need of someone to talk to.

I don't know what possessed me as I reached out and touched his arm stopping him.

He turned and looked at me..."Faith?"

"I...uh...I need a friend. I'm...if you're..." I stuttered to a halt as the tears started to run down my face. I couldn't believe I'd asked him for help and I was mortified I'd started to cry, as I wondered...when he'd turned into someone, I could confide in.

"Come on." He took my arm led me to his car and we left.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH 

Disclaimer: Sadly I still own nothing.

RATING: EVERYONE

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Even shorter than chapter 2. I think you can live with that though once you finish reading.

Enjoy!!

WHEN DID HE...3

KNOCK KNOCK

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold on I'm coming." the voice said, a moment later a lock was turned, the door started to swing open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARTNER!"...Ty said to a stunned Sully.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Sul."...Bosco said from his place next to Ty.

"Birthday?"...Sully asked in shock as he let go of the door.

Bosco looked past Sully into the apartment, hearing noise coming from the kitchen.

He took in Sully's ruffled hair, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans that were zipped but not buttoned, and he was barefoot.

Bosco moved his gaze to the right and saw Sully's bedroom door was open.

The bed was unmade. From the disarray of the sheets and the bedspread...well I've seen lots of beds look like that after a wild night. But, Sully? Bosco thinks then he spots it.

One black lace bra, hanging haphazardly over one corner of the bed.

Apparently Davis was wrong. Sully didn't need them to take him out for a celebration breakfast. Sully had apparently started to celebrate last night.

Bosco was just about to grab Ty and say they needed to leave...after all how often does a guy like Sully get lucky when a very familiar voice called out...

"Hey Sul, you still take sugar in your coffee?"

Bosco, Ty, and Sully's heads all snapped around and over to the dining room table.

There stood Faith in one of Sully's blue uniform shirts, bowl of sugar in her hand.

The shirt hung down past her knees, she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the front of the shirt was unbuttoned.

One button more than even Bosco had ever seen any shirt of hers unbuttoned.

Bosco gaped open mouthed at her.

It was obvious she hadn't been awake very long, her hair was as ruffled looking as Sully's.

Her face was turning pink and Bosco, moved his gaze from her face, down her throat, past the neckline that was open too far, they lingered for a moment on her hips, trying to decide if he could see the outline of black lace panties to go with the abandoned black lace bra hanging off the bed, down past her shirt covered thighs, past a knee that peeped out as she started to shift her weight nervously, all the way down to her barefeet.

"Oh My God" Davis finally croaked out breaking the stunned silence.

That was all Bosco needed to break out of his shocked frame of mind.

He grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him down the hallway away from Sully and Faith.

The last thing he heard before the door closed was Sully saying..."CRAP"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH 

Rating: PG-13 Language

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks for your replies. In this chapter you get to hear a little bit of what everyone is thinking.

WHEN DID HE 4

"SULLY! YOU TELL ME THAT WAS NOT BOSCO AND DAVIS!" Faith shouted at me as I turned away from the closed door and looked at her.

"I wish to god I could." I whispered in disbelief, shaking my head and looking back down at the floor.

I mean Crap...no one ever comes to see me here at my apartment. At my age I never remember my birthday why the hell would someone else?

I looked up when I heard the first gasp.

Faith had turned paper white, the sugar bowl she was holding was shaking dangerously in her hands.

I took two long strides and just managed to catch the sugar bowl with my left hand as it fell from her shaking ones.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I set it down on the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Faith's knees start to buckle as I realized she was gasping for air.

I caught her just in time. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch and gently laid her down.

A few moments later her breathing evened out and she opened her eyes, looking confused at me.

Then the fog cleared and she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"OH MY GOD SUL! THEY...HE...SAW...OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ME! I'M PRACTICALLY NAKED!" Faith shouted as she started gasping for air again.

"Faith! Faith look at me!" I ordered as I took her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking me in the eyes.

"You have to relax. I can't have you passing out again."

She nodded her head and tried to slow down her breathing.

"There you go. Nice slow breaths." I said not realizing I was patting her bare knee. "You got a grip on yourself now?"

"Soon as you stop patting my knee." she said looking down at my hand.

I jerked my hand away, like a school boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's alright." Faith said as I watched her eyes fill up with tears.

"Don't cry Faith." I forgot, worse thing to say to a woman was "don't cry"

Next thing I knew she'd flung her arms around my neck and was wailing in my ear.

All I could think of was, please don't let anyone come knocking now.

"Oh Sul! It's gonna be all over the precinct! That they saw me here with you...in your apartment.  
practically naked." Faith cried as I gently pried her iron grip from around my neck. Sure it was nice...well at least until she started to cut off my air supply.

"Geez Faith...now you gotta get a grip on yourself! I mean we got nothing to be ashamed of." I said trying to calm her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of? You must be joking? I'm sitting here practically in your lap with nothing on but one of your work shirts and a pair of black lace panties! I know what I'd think if I'd been them!" She barked at me.

"Well I know it looks bad..but really Faith it could have looked a whole hell of a lot worse." I said trying to save the situation.

"It doesn't look bad Sul, it is bad!" Faith snapped pushing herself away from me so she could stand up. "They're gonna tell everyone what they think they know."

"Faith, Ty and Bosco aren't going to tell anyone anything. I guarantee you that."

"Come on Sul. Bosco may keep his mouth shut. But Davis! Cripes sometimes I wonder if he isn't a girl the way he blabs stuff."

"Faith! Would you give me a chance here!" I said getting frustrated.

I watched her mouth snap shut and her pacing came to an immediate halt, as she stood hands on her hips glaring at me.

If this had been any woman but Faith, I would have accepted her challenge tossed her over my shoulder and taken her back to bed.

However this is Faith. She wasn't challenging me and I couldn't take her back to bed, because we'd never been there to start with.

Not that anyone needed to know that.

"Faith, you didn't see the look on Bosco's face. He isn't about to let Davis say a word. I'd go so far as to say...right at this moment, he's probably telling Davis he's going to make him eat his gun, if he even thinks about what he saw in here."

Davis may have a few inches and a few pounds more on him than I have on me. I sure didn't let that stop me, from grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him up against my mustang.

I'm pretty sure I lifted him up off his feet an inch or so. Blessedly he finally shut his mouth.

Here I thought no one could possibly out talk my mother when she was on a roll. I was wrong.

He didn't shut up the whole way down the stairs and out of Sully's building.

"Oh my god! I don't think she had anything on underneath that shirt Bos. Sully's shirt sure did look fine on her. I never really gave much thought to Faith out of uniform. Now I'm never gonna think of Faith in uniform."

That was when we reached my car and I reached for his shirt, slamming him up against it. At this point I could have cared less if I'd dented my car. I just wanted him to shut the hell up.

"Damn Bos...that hurt." He said shaking himself free of me.

"It's gonna hurt a lot more, if you breathe one word of what we just saw." I hissed at him, as I slammed my palm down on the roof of my car.

SHIT! I'm not even sure what the hell we saw.

I mean I know Faith was in one of Sully's shirts. One of Sully's way to many buttons, not buttoned shirts no less.

Plenty of reasons for that to happen. Not that I can think of one at 8:15 in the morning.

Lots of old friends have breakfast together. In their friends work shirts, barefoot, ruffled hair,  
shoeless, in a t-shirt and jeans that aren't snapped shut!

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" I growled slamming my hand on the hood, making Davis jump.

"We saw Sully and Faith celebrating his birthday with breakfast. That's what we saw." Davis barked.

"THEY WEREN'T CELEBRATING ANYTHING!" I growled. How the hell could Sully have talked Faith into going to his apartment with him? He's a little old for her and besides Faith is married.  
Okay Faith is married to Fred. But married is married. I think trying to rationalize the situation.

Wait! Maybe Sully didn't have to do any convincing. Faith has been checking him out all week. Along with every other man we've come into contact with, except for me!

I know married women go out looking for some strange...but this is Faith. She wouldn't...she couldn't. But she did, a tiny voice in the back of my head says.

"Hey Bos. Ya think her husband is going to try to kick Sully's ass when he finds out their fooling around?" Davis asks interrupting my contemplation of things.

"He's an idiot if he tries. Sully can kick his ass." Wait what the hell am I saying. For god's sake! Now I'm backing Sully up for having an affair with Faith.

An image of Faith in that shirt and her black lace bra in one hand flashed across my mind.

I almost moaned out loud at the thought, and I was realizing I wanted her to be in my shirt.

When did she start to become a woman to me and not just a partner?

I felt my jeans get a little snugger.

I got out my keys and looked at Davis..."Get in the car we're otta here."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH 

Rating: Everyone

Disclaimer: So I still own nothing.

A/N: Recap: Faith has returned to work in 55-David with Bosco with a couple of differences.  
One she and Bosco only speak about the job nothing else. Two unknown to Bosco Faith has left Fred. Three Bosco's own cousin Vinnie is setting Faith up in a new apartment next to where Bosco himself lives. Four Faith needed someone to talk to and she turned to Sully.  
Five It was Sully's Birthday and Ty and Bosco decided to surprise him by taking him out to breakfast. Six The surprise was on Ty and Bosco. They found Faith dressed only in one of Sully's shirts that morning. They assumed that Sully and Faith are having an affair.

Enjoy

WHEN DID HE 5

I'd dropped Davis off two hours ago. For the last two hours I've done nothing but aimlessly drive around the city.

I've tried to keep my mind absolutely blank. I finally pulled over before I hit someone and find myself in front of the bar my mother works at.

It's barely lunch time and thankfully the place is deserted.

"Hey Ma" I said walking around the bar to give her a hug.

"Maurice. What are you doing here this time of day?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. She starts to let go knowing I don't give her more than a quick squeeze.

This time though I hang on for a couple of minutes longer.

"Oh Maurice...What's wrong?" She whispers in my ear.

I shock both of us even more, as I feel my eyes well up with tears.

I never planned on mentioning to anyone much less my mother about finding out Sully and Faith were having an affair.

Surprisingly it all tumbled out of my mouth. Not just about Faith's affair. I told her about the shooting and Cruz. How we hadn't spoken in months and how she'd called me to the diner and said she was coming back and that meant being with me in the RMP.

I told her how we spoke only about the job. How I'd damaged our friendship by chasing Cruz. How even after all that Faith had still come to my aid, when I'd asked her to.

I told her about how yesterday Faith had been checking men out, any man we came into contact with. Any man but me. How I didn't understand why that was driving me crazy.

Even she looked shocked when I told her about Davis dragging me over to Sully's and finding Faith there in nothing but one of Sully's shirts.

"Faith? Our Faith? In one of John Sullivan's shirts?"she asked me. Clearly not getting any better grip on it than I had.

"Yup our Faith. Married Faith.What the hell is she thinking? She's got kids. Two great kids. Of all the men in the world...why the hell Sully?" I asked my mother as I downed one of the shots of whiskey she poured for each of us.

"Well he is a good looking man." Ma said and I glared at her. "He just doesn't seem her type. I always thought that when Faith finally got rid of that guy she's married to...well..." She trailed off.

"Well what?" I demanded.

"Well I just thought she'd go for younger and wilder. You know sow some oats like you've been doing for years. Faith's a good looking woman. I can't believe many men would turn her down can you?" She asked me.

"MA THIS IS FAITH SHE DOESN'T...WELL SHE..." I stumbled to a halt words failing me.

"Don't be silly Maurice of course she does. I bet she does it well with John Sullivan. I always wanted to try him myself."

"MA!" I screeched reaching for the bottle of whiskey.

"I'm gonna see if she and I can do lunch one day this week. I want to find out how he was. If she and John aren't serious, I'm going to see if she can set me up." Rose said nonchalantly sipping her shot of whiskey as she waited for her son to explode again.

"SHE'S MARRIED MA! FAITH CAN'T BE FOOLING AROUND BECAUSE SHE'S MARRIED." I shouted.

"Don't be foolish Maurice of course she can. Women that don't get satisfied at home go out looking else where just like men do.

If she hasn't left her husband yet...well it's only a matter of days until she does.

I bet she turns into a real wild woman. Let me tell you from experience. Women like Faith who get married young and have kids, then have to support them and the drunken slob they live with. Well let me tell you Faith's going to go for anything in pants at least until she can get the pants off them that is." Rose let out a small cough into her hand, to cover up the grin on her face, at her son's white as a sheet face.

"FAITH IS NO MAN'S WILD WOMAN! I WONT STAND FOR IT!" I shouted at my mother as I felt myself explode, as images of Faith in bed with any number of different men assaulted my brain.

I got up and stormed to the door. I should have known my mother wouldn't be any help.

I did hear her parting shot to me though.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHY YOU WONT STAND FOR IT MAURICE!" She shouted at me.

Damn my mother, and Faith and John Sullivan. I thought hours later as I punched my pillow again.

Every time I managed to fall asleep I dreamed of walking in on Sully and Faith going at it like a pair of bunnies.

First she was in black lace, then white, then red. With Sully pulling down a bra strap with his teeth.

That was when I'd had woken up screaming "NO" into my empty apartment as sweat ran down my chest.

The cold shower that followed did nothing to soothe my frayed nerves. I had no idea how the hell I was going to ride around in an RMP with her.

I gave serious consideration to calling in sick. The only thing that stopped me, was an image that ran through my mind, of Sully and Faith having sex on the hood of 55-David.

At 7 AM Maurice Boscorelli finally had an answer to his mother's question.

He wouldn't stand for it because he didn't want it to be John Sullivan making love to Faith on the hood of 55-David he wanted it to be him. If Faith Yokas was going to cheat on her husband and be a wild woman for any man...that man was going to be him.

Now all he had to do was convince Faith to leave Fred and come to him not Sully.

How hard could that be? Bosco wondered as he laid back down to try to get in a few hours sleep before he needed to be at work.

Just before he dozed off Bosco had one final thought.

'WHEN DID HE...JOHN SULLIVAN TURN INTO A SEX SYMBOL FOR WOMEN?"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH 

Rating: Everyone

Disclaimer: So I still own nothing.

A/N: Recap: Faith has returned to work in 55-David with Bosco with a couple of differences.  
One she and Bosco only speak about the job nothing else. Two unknown to Bosco Faith has left Fred. Three Bosco's own cousin Vinnie is setting Faith up in a new apartment next to where Bosco himself lives. Four Faith needed someone to talk to and she turned to Sully.  
Five It was Sully's Birthday and Ty and Bosco decided to surprise him by taking him out to breakfast. Six The surprise was on Ty and Bosco. They found Faith dressed only in one of Sully's shirts that morning. They assumed that Sully and Faith are having an affair.

Enjoy

WHEN DID HE 5

I'd dropped Davis off two hours ago. For the last two hours I've done nothing but aimlessly drive around the city.

I've tried to keep my mind absolutely blank. I finally pulled over before I hit someone and find myself in front of the bar my mother works at.

It's barely lunch time and thankfully the place is deserted.

"Hey Ma" I said walking around the bar to give her a hug.

"Maurice. What are you doing here this time of day?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. She starts to let go knowing I don't give her more than a quick squeeze.

This time though I hang on for a couple of minutes longer.

"Oh Maurice...What's wrong?" She whispers in my ear.

I shock both of us even more, as I feel my eyes well up with tears.

I never planned on mentioning to anyone much less my mother about finding out Sully and Faith were having an affair.

Surprisingly it all tumbled out of my mouth. Not just about Faith's affair. I told her about the shooting and Cruz. How we hadn't spoken in months and how she'd called me to the diner and said she was coming back and that meant being with me in the RMP.

I told her how we spoke only about the job. How I'd damaged our friendship by chasing Cruz. How even after all that Faith had still come to my aid, when I'd asked her to.

I told her about how yesterday Faith had been checking men out, any man we came into contact with. Any man but me. How I didn't understand why that was driving me crazy.

Even she looked shocked when I told her about Davis dragging me over to Sully's and finding Faith there in nothing but one of Sully's shirts.

"Faith? Our Faith? In one of John Sullivan's shirts?"she asked me. Clearly not getting any better grip on it than I had.

"Yup our Faith. Married Faith.What the hell is she thinking? She's got kids. Two great kids. Of all the men in the world...why the hell Sully?" I asked my mother as I downed one of the shots of whiskey she poured for each of us.

"Well he is a good looking man." Ma said and I glared at her. "He just doesn't seem her type. I always thought that when Faith finally got rid of that guy she's married to...well..." She trailed off.

"Well what?" I demanded.

"Well I just thought she'd go for younger and wilder. You know sow some oats like you've been doing for years. Faith's a good looking woman. I can't believe many men would turn her down can you?" She asked me.

"MA THIS IS FAITH SHE DOESN'T...WELL SHE..." I stumbled to a halt words failing me.

"Don't be silly Maurice of course she does. I bet she does it well with John Sullivan. I always wanted to try him myself."

"MA!" I screeched reaching for the bottle of whiskey.

"I'm gonna see if she and I can do lunch one day this week. I want to find out how he was. If she and John aren't serious, I'm going to see if she can set me up." Rose said nonchalantly sipping her shot of whiskey as she waited for her son to explode again.

"SHE'S MARRIED MA! FAITH CAN'T BE FOOLING AROUND BECAUSE SHE'S MARRIED." I shouted.

"Don't be foolish Maurice of course she can. Women that don't get satisfied at home go out looking else where just like men do.

If she hasn't left her husband yet...well it's only a matter of days until she does.

I bet she turns into a real wild woman. Let me tell you from experience. Women like Faith who get married young and have kids, then have to support them and the drunken slob they live with. Well let me tell you Faith's going to go for anything in pants at least until she can get the pants off them that is." Rose let out a small cough into her hand, to cover up the grin on her face, at her son's white as a sheet face.

"FAITH IS NO MAN'S WILD WOMAN! I WONT STAND FOR IT!" I shouted at my mother as I felt myself explode, as images of Faith in bed with any number of different men assaulted my brain.

I got up and stormed to the door. I should have known my mother wouldn't be any help.

I did hear her parting shot to me though.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHY YOU WONT STAND FOR IT MAURICE!" She shouted at me.

Damn my mother, and Faith and John Sullivan. I thought hours later as I punched my pillow again.

Every time I managed to fall asleep I dreamed of walking in on Sully and Faith going at it like a pair of bunnies.

First she was in black lace, then white, then red. With Sully pulling down a bra strap with his teeth.

That was when I'd had woken up screaming "NO" into my empty apartment as sweat ran down my chest.

The cold shower that followed did nothing to soothe my frayed nerves. I had no idea how the hell I was going to ride around in an RMP with her.

I gave serious consideration to calling in sick. The only thing that stopped me, was an image that ran through my mind, of Sully and Faith having sex on the hood of 55-David.

At 7 AM Maurice Boscorelli finally had an answer to his mother's question.

He wouldn't stand for it because he didn't want it to be John Sullivan making love to Faith on the hood of 55-David he wanted it to be him. If Faith Yokas was going to cheat on her husband and be a wild woman for any man...that man was going to be him.

Now all he had to do was convince Faith to leave Fred and come to him not Sully.

How hard could that be? Bosco wondered as he laid back down to try to get in a few hours sleep before he needed to be at work.

Just before he dozed off Bosco had one final thought.

'WHEN DID HE...JOHN SULLIVAN TURN INTO A SEX SYMBOL FOR WOMEN?"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR: BREATHLESSFAITH 

DISCLAIMER: I sadly own nothing.

RATING: PG-13

A/N: This is mostly told from Faith's POV. Some things that may not be well understood now will clear up in the coming chapters. Please remember, people do things for a multitude of reasons. Rarely is something black or white.

Thanks for your replies I hope this is what you were hoping for.

Enjoy!

WHEN DID HE 6

I tried for the hundreth time to bring up what Bosco and Davis saw yesterday morning at Sully's. But Bosco cut me off every time I opened my mouth.

"I do not want to talk about this ever! It's none of my business, if you cheat on your husband or not! Although I would think..." Then his mouth snapped shut like an alligator who just missed his lunch meal. The look on his face. I don't know as I've ever seen someone turn that shade of puce before.

I wont ever forget what happened in the locker room before roll call. The place was packed as usual.

If looks could kill...well poor Sully would have been dead a thousand times over in the locker room, when he'd come through the door. It wouldn't have been a quick shot to the head either. Nope! Bosco would have made sure he suffered slowly.

I have to say though. I've never seen Sully as amused as this over something.

Bosco almost ripped his kevlar vest in half when Sully looked at me with a wicked leer and a wink. I tried really hard not to smile back at him. Really I did. Well hell...Sully was pretty cute with that wink and leer. I mean come on.  
how often does Sully get any enjoyment in his life? Especially at Bosco's expense!

It was the smirk on his face, that he gave to Bosco when he turned and looked at him, that almost killed Bosco's kevlar vest.

I looked over at Davis and he practically had his head stuck in his locker to keep from watching what was going on. I guess Sully was right. Bosco made sure that Davis wouldn't let the thought of spilling the beans about Sully and I even cross his mind.

Not that there was any real beans to spill. But, Bosco didn't know that, and he refused to let me clear up the confusion for him. The more he refused...well I just couldn't help myself, the madder he was making me.

Things just came out of my mouth that I normally would never dream of saying to him...

"Sully and I..." Then he'd cut me off.

"We didn't..." I start to say and Bosco puts his finger to his lips that I should be silent.

"It just..." His finger runs across his throat this time.

"It was only..." That was the one that really pissed me off. He had the nerve to slap his hand over my mouth.

Like I said, once I was mad I just couldn't help myself...

"You always share your sexual details Bosco! Why can't..."

"NOT ONE MORE WORD FAITH! IF YOU SAY A SINGLE WORD. I'LL, I'LL ERRRRRRRRR!" He shouted at me.

Well he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, I really did think it was going to snap in half.

I gave in and turned to look out the window. Heck we only had a half hour left to our shift anyway. I'd try again when we're leaving the station house.

Sadly though, I'd forgotten I'd made a date with Sully after our shift to go see how my new apartment was coming along. I needed help with the paint samples I'd gotten. Emily and Charlie had made Fred take them to the paint store and then they dropped off the samples they liked, to me at the hotel.

That room was worth every penny I spent on it. Considering it left Fred speechless.

The apartment...well actually, I'd yet to find time to go see it even once.

I didn't want to go at night alone.

So in the middle of my crying on Sully's shoulder before the poop hit the fan the following morning. I'd asked Sully to go with me.

That was when he'd given me that glass of grape juice that I spilled all over myself. Which is what led to me, having to take a shower, while Sully took my clothes down to the washer in his building basement.

Well I couldn't hang out in his bathroom, in just a towel could I?

So Sully gave me one of his shirts. I was able to wipe the couple of drops of juice that had gotten on my bra off with a washcloth.

By the time my clothes were clean it was really late, I was tired, Sully was tired and refused to let me take a cab home. Instead he told me to take his bed while he hit the couch. I laid my bra on the end of the bed to dry.

When morning came well...it just didn't occur to either one of us that I should put some clothes on. Matter of fact Sully was against it.

He was afraid I'd spill my coffee; what with the way my hands were shaking, and then he'd be back down in the basement again.

That's what led to Bosco finding me and Sully together, alone in his apartment, half-naked.

I was just about to put on my jacket when I felt someone behind me help. I looked over to find myself staring into Sully's brown eyes.

"You ready to go Faith?" I swear to god he put that husky tone to his voice just to piss Bosco off.

"Go?" I asked just staring at him.

"Yeah we have an..." He stopped for a moment and looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze. Bosco was that puce color again.

"We made that appointment last night. You didn't forget did you"  
He asked, as he pulled my hair out of my collar for me.

"Uhh...oh no I didn't forget it." I suppose it really would have helped if I hadn't made the mistake of leaning back against him for just a moment.

That was when I heard the locker room door slam as Bosco went out it.

Davis quickly followed him muttering a quick good-night to us.

Sully burst out laughing as soon as Davis was gone, stepping away from me.

I slapped Sully on the shoulder..."Damnit Sul. I thought he was going to explode! Your being mean to him." I sputtered.

"Faith." He said as he grabbed my hand, to keep me from hitting him again.  
"Listen to me." I looked up at him trying to contain my anger. I really shouldn't be so mad at him. I was the one that dragged him into this.

"Look in all the years I've known Bosco. I've never seen him get so upset over a woman, as he is now over you. He's jealous as hell Faith. He's so jealous he could deck me.

Think about it Faith. Never once has Bosco ever worried about me being competition for him. Not that I'd want to be. This could really force his hand Faith.

I don't want him to chase you just because he thinks you and I are screwing around. If he chooses you. I want him to do it for all the right reasons.

He needs to chose you out of love. Not out of lust. Not because someone else has something he wants. You know better than anyone that's how Bosco picks his women. He chooses bedroom women."

"But Nicole..." I said.

"Faith if Bosco had really been interested in Nicole for anything other than great sex. Her sleeping with a few guys before him wouldn't have kept him from her.

A man who truly loves a woman can forgive her anything. I should know"  
He whispered as sadness took over his face.

When did he become so sensitive, I thought before the fog cleared from my memory.

"Oh Sully." I said giving him a hug. I'd forgotten all about Tatiana.

I whispered a prayer of thanks that I had a friend who cared enough to make sure that this time, I got the love of my life, for all the right reasons.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH 

Rating: PG-13 for a naughty word.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, not a single thing.

A/N: Bosco still has no clue that Faith is divorced from Fred. He is however sure Faith is having an affair with Sully. Sully never one to look a gift horse in the mouth is taking full advantage of this. The result is Bosco is turning green with jealousy. Bosco's cousin Vinnie and his wife Katherine have rented an apartment to Faith. She hasn't moved in yet and the apartment is in the building next to where Bosco lives. No Bosco in this one. Although he is mentioned a lot. Sully and Faith are going to see the new apartment.

Thanks for your great replies...Enjoy!

WHEN DID HE 7

"Vinnie, Katherine. What are you two doing here?" I asked as Sully and I got out of his car and walked up to the building I would soon be living in.

"The guard called and told me you wanted to see the place tonight. Katherine and I want to make sure you like everything." Vinnie said shrugging his shoulders at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Vinnie, Katherine. This is my friend John Sullivan. He works with me at the 55." I said as Sully shook hands with the couple.

"Sullivan. You wouldn't happen to be the infamous Sully? The old guy Maurice is always complaining about?" Vinnie said as Katherine jabbed him in the ribs.

"Owww! What did I say?" Vinnie exclaimed rubbing his side.

"I don't think Mr. Sullivan appreciates you calling him an old guy, which he certainly isn't no matter what Maurice says." Katherine said smiling at Sully.

"Thank you ma'am. But I don't pay any attention to a thing Bosco says. Please call me John." Sully told her.

We all laughed, and Vinnie had the guard open the door to the building and we went in.

We got off on the sixth floor the very top of the building. I suddenly realised that there was only one door, a double door at that, on this floor.

"Vinnie? There's only one door on this floor except for the stairway." I said nervously.

Katherine looked at Vinnie as her cheeks turned pink.

"Well theres only one apartment on this floor Faith. I told you how big it was."Vinnie said as he unlocked the doors and pushed them both open.

"After you two." Vinnie said waving his arm at Sully and Faith.

They stepped into the dark apartment, Vinnie and Katherine right behind them.

"Just a second while I get the lights on." Vinnie said.

The lights came on..."Oh my god!" Sully said as he started turning in a circle looking at what wasn't anyone would really call an apartment. This was a penthouse.

"I can't live here. This is not what you told me." I said..."This is not a four bedroom apartment."

"Sure it is Faith. There just bigger bedrooms than what you imagined. Come on let me show you around." Katherine said grabbing my arm taking me off to the left.

Vinnie put a hand out to stop Sully from following.

"Katherine is much more convincing if I'm not interfering,with my big mouth. How about you and I go this way." Vinnie said heading to the right into the kitchen.

"How the hell do you expect Faith to afford a place like this? She's just a beat cop with two kids she's gonna have to dole out child support for." Sully snapped at Vinnie.

"I'm renting this to Faith for half of what her rent was in her old building, utilities included. Plus I got a couple of warehouses full of just the right kind of furniture" Vinnie said as Sully stared at the double stainless steel refrigerator, matching stove, and dishwasher. He was pretty sure the dark green counters were granite. The cabinets weren't that cheap pressed board stuff either. These were made out of real oak, as are the floors.

The end of the room was a window from floor to ceiling. You'd put a small table there to eat breakfast and be able to look out at the city below.

There was an island in the middle of the room with a rack to hang pots and pans from.

Sully turned around and glared at Vinnie once more.

"You can not be serious! You could make thousands a month on this place." Sully said,suddenly another thought occurred to him and before Vinnie could get a word out, Sully had him by the front of his shirt and was slamming him up against the stainless steel fridge. Getting right into his face Sully barked..."You damned well better not be thinking you can get any sexual favors out of Faith for this either or by God I'll tell Bosco and he'll save me the trouble of shooting you by doing it himself. It won't make a damn bit of difference to him if your family or not!"

Vinnie had paled and was now practically speechless.

"Of course not. This is the only place that takes up a whole floor. We planned on giving this to Maurice. Hoping he'd settle down if he had a big home to fill up. You know start a family."

"Then why did you offer this place to Faith? After all Bosco is family." Sully snarled still not quite convinced Vinnie wasn't up to something funny.

Vinnie decided if Sully was there with Faith then he at least must know she was divorcing Fred.

"Because Faith told us she was divorcing her husband. We figured if we got her next door to Maurice, well..." Vinnie stuttered to a stop unsure if he should continue with his and Katherine's hopes.

"Well what?" Sully growled, tightening his grip on Vinnie's shirt.

"Well we thought that maybe this would finally be Maurice's chance to have the one woman he's always been in love with."

Sully let loose of Vinnie and stepped back shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you think Bosco's in love with Faith?" He asked.

"She's the only woman, he's ever really talked about. He constantly talks about Faith when he's with the family. He was a mess right after she got shot. It was the first time in my life I ever saw him cry. Katherine and I were having dinner with Rose when he came to her house and told her Faith had been shot and paralyzed." Vinnie told Sully his eyes never leaving Sully's.

"What about that Nicole? He introduced her to Rose." Sully said challenging him,  
to prove his belief that Bosco was in love with Faith.

"Let me be perfectly blunt John. Maurice can tell you what color Faith's eyes are,her favorite perfume, her favorite elegant meal, her favorite fast food joint. Her favorite flowers. He can tell you the names of her favorite authors, when I doubt he's ever read more than two books in his own life. Maurice can tell you her favorite bands, her favorite songs, right along with the ones she hates. He can tell you the one place in the world she's dying to visit is Greece. She wants to see the Acropolis. Hell she even knows all about the Gods. You know like Zeus and Apollo. He can tell you, how big her children were when they were born, how many hours of labor she was in with them." Vinnie took a deep breath as Sully just stared at him...

"As for Nicole. Maurice can tell you she had a cat and she was a good fuck. I doubt if you asked him today what color her hair was, he could tell you.

Maurice could tell you not only the color of Faith's hair at any given moment depending on how the light hits it, he can tell you the different ways she puts her hair up. I dare say he can tell you that a certain way means she's in a particular mood.

Only a man in love with a woman can tell you those kinds of things."

Sully smiled at Vinnie..."I don't suppose Faith has told you about she and I has she?"

"What do you mean you and Faith?" Vinnie asked nervously.

"Well you see yesterday morning your cousin walked in on something he didn't understand."

"What was it he walked in on?" Vinnie asked.

"Faith in my apartment only wearing one of my shirts. Then when they were on duty he wouldn't let her explain anything."Sully said shrugging his shoulders at Vinnie.

Vinnie stepped up in front of Sully..."What exactly was it that needed explaining?"

"The fact it was 2AM and she'd spilled grape juice all down the front of her. The minor point she'd left her husband." Sully grinned again and rocked back on his heels..."Funny thing is though for a man who will only speak to her for work only,he sure is walking around with the biggest case of jealousy I've ever seen. Between you and me Vinnie. I think the only reason Bosco hasn't punched me yet is because he just can't believe Faith is running around on her husband. Maybe it isn't that she's running around, just that she's doing it with me. I think that totally blows his mind. I fully plan on enjoying every minute of it that I can possibly drag out of it."

"Hey you know what...I think I've got just the thing to make him even more green with envy. You don't mind if I help things along do you?" Vinnie asked with a devilish grin.

Katherine and I had made our way to the master bedroom.

I was standing by the mantle running a hand over it, when Katherine spoke...

"Faith I know Vinnie and I weren't completely honest about this. We knew you'd never accept if you knew this was really a penthouse. This isn't charity."

"Why do you want me here?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Our reasons haven't changed Faith. You've been wonderful to someone we love. Hell you've been good to Mikey and Rose too. You do for others Faith. Isn't it about time you let someone do something good for you?" Katherine smiled gently at Faith.

"I keep waiting for the but..."

"The only but there is that you keep on being Maurice's friend, whether he likes it or not. I don't really think thats something Vinnie and I have to ask you for. I think thats something that comes as naturally to you as breathing. No matter what kind of jag-off he's being on any given day." Katherine couldn't contain the giggle that bubbled out of her.

I was so astounded to hear Katherine call Bosco a jag-off, that I started to giggle too.

An hour later the color swatches had been passed over to Vinnie to give to the painters. With each room written on the back. We made a date to go to the warehouses and check out the furniture Vinnie had stored there.

There was one thing Vinnie hadn't told me about the penthouse. One thing I didn't notice because it was late at night.

The master bedroom window, the bedroom I would be sleeping in, was directly across from Bosco's bedroom window.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH 

Rating: Everyone

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. Other people do.

A/N: Thanks for your replies.

WHEN DID HE 8

Knock Knock

The door swung open and my cousin stood looking at me, wearing only boxers and a wet towel slung around his neck. Half his face still covered in shaving cream.

"Vinnie, come on in. What are you doing here? Something wrong with Katherine or the kids?" Maurice asked as I stepped into his apartment.

"Oh, no. Katherine and the kids are great. This is about business actually"  
I said.

"Come on to the bathroom with me while I finish shaving. You can tell me what's on your mind." Maurice said walking towards his bedroom and the adjoining bathroom.

I leaned on the door frame and watched him pickup the razor. Well I guess he can't accidentally slit his throat with one of those disposable ones.

"Somebody bothering you Vinnie? I can lean on them if you want." He said running the razor down his cheek.

"Naw nothing like that Maurice. I actually wanted a reference from you." I said acting like there was nothing unusual about my request.

"A reference? For who and for what?" Maurice asked as he swished the razor through the water and then brought it back up to his face.

"That building next door. I have one place left and the guy wants to rent it for his girlfriend. Says he's a cop. Well since I've never actually met him and I know what you make...well I wanted to be sure ya know. I don't mind giving a good cop a break. Especially one that's a friend of yours." Jez I hope he don't think I'm babbling.

"I can't imagine anyone I work with being able to afford one of your places. But who knows what's his name?" Maurice asked as he started to run the razor down the last of his shaving cream covered cheek.

"John Sullivan. Sully I think you call him." I said watching his hand slip in the wrong direction.

"Oww! Damnit!" He snapped, tossing the razor in the sink and grabbing a tissue for the nick that was bleeding.

""Hmmm! I didn't think you could actually cut yourself with those safety razors"  
I said, feigning concern about him.

"Are you sure it was Sully? Big guy, brown hair and eyes." Maurice asked wiping his face with a washcloth, as he tried not to glare at me.

"So his ID said. Nice guy, reassured me immediately he could afford the rent.  
Said he been saving up for his retirement. But he said for this woman he'd go for it. Apparently they've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. He's pretty sure he can get her to dump her husband. He said she and her old man have been having problems for awhile now. He wants to make sure he's got his hooks into her good before any other guy finds out. Apparently from what he said she's a firecracker. He wants a nice place for the two of them." I'd seen Maurice mad over the years, while it's never a pleasant sight, I actually thought his head would explode this time.

"You okay Maurice?" I asked hoping if he answers me he might take a breath of air with it.

"Did you say their moving in together?" He croaked, his hands clenching the ends of the towel still hanging around his neck.

"Not at first. He thinks it'll be better to let her move in alone for awhile. Have some down time from ending her marriage. He's gonna tell her how much half the rent is, let her pay me that, so she feels independent and he'll be forking over the other half.

Now normally I wouldn't go for this kind of stuff...but he's a cop works with you and he said she's a cop too." I looked at Maurice hoping I looked nervous about what was to come out of my mouth. "Apparently her old man is a pretty good drunk. Well any woman wants to leave a drunk of a husband, I'll help out. Nothing good ever comes of staying in a bad marriage. Kids or not."

He was quiet for few minutes obviously thinking about what I'd said. He knew perfectly well I was referring to his own family.

"It's Faith, Vinnie." Maurice said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I should have taken up acting, I think as I feign shock and disbelief.

"Your Faith? You must be wrong Maurice. There's only one man Faith would leave her husband for and it isn't Sullivan." I said trying give him a little hope.

"You're wrong Vinnie. I saw them together the other morning with my own eyes."

"Are you sure about what you saw Maurice?" Sully had told me what Maurice had seen and what he'd thought, maybe I could put a little doubt in his mind.

"Yeah Vinnie, I know what I saw. Faith well she's...she's..."

"She's what Maurice?" I prodded.

"She's been checking men out. Every man we came across a few days ago she checked them out. Well everyone but me! I thought I was just imaging it when she kept checking Sully out!" Maurice looked at me with one of the saddest faces I'd ever seen except for the day Faith had been shot..."I'm sure she doesn't think I'm good enough for her. What woman would want a man that got them shot and paralyzed?"

I had to really bite my tongue to keep from revealing the truth to my cousin. How two people so in love could have so many misconceptions about each other is completely beyond me. What the heck would Katherine do? I thought to myself.  
Then it hit me. If I've learned anything about women it's that they can be devious when they really want something.

"You know Maurice, I think you're forgetting something." I said turning my gaze to his curtain covered window.

"What?" He asked following my gaze.

"Well, Sullivan said he was gonna move her in first. Let her get used to being not married anymore. I'd say that gives you time to work on her. Make Faith see you as something more than her partner. Hell Maurice is there any woman you've ever wanted and haven't gotten?" I asked rocking back on my heels as he started to think about what I asked him.

"Well no, but jez Vinnie this isn't just any woman either! This is Faith. She's different"  
Said Maurice as he walked past me into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans off the back of a chair that sat by the window.

Cripes he actually thinks he can't get her!

When did he become so insecure in his ability to get a woman? I wonder.

I walked over and yanked the curtains open.

I pointed at the window across the street.

"That would be Faith's bedroom window." I looked at him standing there jeans undone and shirtless..."Hell of a view isn't it?" Then I turned and left, my little cousin staring open mouthed out the window.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Author: BREATHLESSFAITH

Rating: PG-13 language

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.

WHEN DID HE 9

I don't know how long I stood there staring out my bedroom window after Vinnie left.

It was long enough for me to fantasize seeing Faith standing in the window across the street from me in several different types of undies. Hell even the last set when she was in the plain old white cotton ones did nothing to calm me down. So it was back to the shower. Cold shower, real cold. I was damned near late for work because of it!

I'd really given a lot of thought to what Vinnie had told me.

Why I didn't punch Sully in the face when he smirked at me rushing into the roll call room is beyond me.

I planned on having a very short talk with him before we leave. Just so he knows he's out of Faith's life and I'm in it!

I'd told Vinnie not to accept a dime in rent from Sully. I'd pay the other half myself. I didn't want Faith to feel that she owed Sully anything once she found out what he was up to.

Vinnie said he wouldn't take a penny from me and that Faith could have the apartment for the amount Sully would have told her. He said she could stay as long as she liked. I thought that was swell of Vinnie. That place is worth three times what Faith will give him.

Suddenly I realize roll call is over. I stand up looking at Faith and then Davis I say.  
"You two go get the radios. Sully and I have something to take care of first. We'll meet you at the cars."

The three of them just stood staring at me, like I'd lost my mind..."NOW!" I snapped at them.

Faith and Davis flew out of the room and Sully put his hands on his hips and glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem Boscorelli?"

"You!" I said poking my finger at him..."You stay the hell away from Faith!" I snarled stepping right up into his face.

"You better back down son. You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" Sully growled at me, not backing down an inch.

"My cousin came to see me today. Wanted a reference for a friend of mine, so he could set up his girlfriend. Well let me tell you, Vinnie wasn't very happy when he found out that woman was Faith!"

"Fine! There are other apartments I can set her up in!" Sully told me as he turned to walk out the door thinking the conversation was over.

I grabbed his arm and brought him to an abrupt halt.

"TAKE YOUR HAND OFF ME BOSCO!"

I recognized the tone. Sully was done fooling with me. That's okay cause I was done with him too.

"Faith is not becoming your mistress! Now I don't know why she decided to ditch Freddie, but she needs to be on her own for awhile. She needs to figure out what she really wants without any interference from anyone. You are going to back off! I'm telling you, stay away from Faith!" I dropped my hold on his arm and stormed out of the room, never giving him a chance to say a word.

I got to the RMP and took the radio out of Faith's hand.

"Here you drive today." I said slapping the keys into her now empty hand.

She raised her eyebrows at me and waited for me to give her some kind of explanation. I however wasn't ready to speak so I just got in the car and waited.

A moment later Faith was getting in muttering at me underneath her breath. I swear I heard her say Jag-off at least twice. Well she could think badly of me all she wanted, but at least I wasn't trying to get in her pants.

Ten minutes later Faith was pulling into an alley and parking.

Why? Why today of all days when I need us to be busy are we not? I think to myself.

"What the hell is the problem Bosco?" She snarled at me as she turned to give me her don't even think of fucking with me look.

"Nothing now. Everything is going to be just fine Faith. Can we get back to work now?" Okay it wasn't much of an answer and no way would I get lucky and she'll drop the subject.

She opened her mouth and the radio finally crackled to life with a suspected burglary. I answered the call as Faith pulled the RMP out of the alley.

Faith shook her head and said..."You and I need to have a long uninterrupted talk you know that don't you Bos?"

"Yeah, I know."

Four hours later and we were pulling out of a Mc'd's. Dinner on the run tonight which suited me just fine. I had a lot to say and I didn't want to get interrupted.

Blessedly the shift finally ended. There was no one left in the locker room by the time we got done with our reports. We changed without a word between us. I could tell by the slump of her shoulders that Faith was dog tired.

I grabbed her bag before she did and stood up looking at her. Faith looked at me for a long moment before she sighed, and pushed herself to her feet.

She followed me out of the locker room and then out on to the street; we started heading towards the parking lot when someone called out to her.

"Faith, I'll give you a ride." Sully said stepping out of the shadows and starting to move towards her.

I just snapped. I'd had enough of him. I dropped her bag and started to rush him when Faith stepped in front of me. I almost knocked her down in my rush to get a Sully.

"I WARNED YOU OFF THIS AFTERNOON SULLY! APPARENTLY YOUR HEARING IS STARTING TO GO! LET ME MAKE MYSELF A LITTLE CLEARER FOR YOU!" I shouted at him.

"BOSCO! STOP! RIGHT NOW!" Faith shouted at me. Her hands were planted firmly against my chest pushing me in the other direction..."WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"HIM! HE'S WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH ME!" I shouted trying to get around her.

"Don't listen to him Faith he's nuts!" Sully said trying to look like he was calm and not at all upset.

Apparently Faith had, had enough of Sully too. She turned her head so she was looking at him over her shoulder. Her hands still firmly planted on my chest..."You can leave Sul. It's time Bosco and I had a long talk and you aren't helping matters any."

I smirked at him. I couldn't help myself. Most women would pick their new boyfriends over any one else. Not my Faith though. She always stands by me first.

"Are you sure Faith?" Sully asks her. He's implying something and I sure as hell don't like it! I try to lunge for him again.

"Yes! I've been handling him for years! Now please Sully go away!" Faith exclaims shoving me hard in the chest.

I stumbled backwards, but kept my feet under me.

I opened my mouth to object but she beat me to it..."Get in the damn car Bosco NOW!"

I unlock her door and even hold it open while she gets in. A couple of minutes later and we're pulling away from the station house.

"Where to?" I asked her, glancing over in the darkness of the mustang.

"The Hyatt."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you right. I thought you said the Hyatt."

"I did. I have a room there. I'll explain when we get there." Faith told me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but snapped it back shut. I was really gonna kick Sully's ass now! Who the hell does he think he is putting Faith up in a room at The Hyatt?

Twenty minutes later I was following Faith into room 815 of the Hyatt. I locked the door behind us. Faith set the pizza down on the small work table along with the six pack of beer. Faith grabbed the small plastic waste basket and said..."I'll be right back Bos. I'm gonna go fill this up with ice to keep the beer cold."

I looked around. Two double beds, flat screen tv, work table with the desk. I'm not sure but that floor in the bathroom looks like it's marble. Two suitcases sat in a corner. Some of her clothes were hanging up in the small closet. I found my hand reaching out to touch the red satin robe that was laying across the foot of one bed. I gritted my teeth and moved to the big window. The drapes were open. While it wasn't the greatest view. Not many cities look like New York does at night from any window you are looking out of.

I heard the door open and a second later the lock sliding back into place. I turned around and reached for the basket full of ice. I shoved all the beer but two down into it. Faith was pulling a pack of paper plates and napkins out of a bag on top of the dresser. I sat on the one chair in the room Faith on the end of one bed. Her shoes had been kicked off and she'd let her hair out of that bun she kept it in. For the next ten minutes neither of us spoke we just ate the pizza washing it down with the cold beer.

Faith stood up after eating her second piece and tossed her plate into a trash can that she'd brought out of the bathroom. I picked up a third slice. I figured she was about to start talking and it would probably be better if my mouth was full.

Faith moved over to the window and stared out it running her hand up and down the frame nervously.

"It just wasn't working any more Bosco. I know you're disappointed in me. Really this is the best thing for the four of us. Everyone was miserable.

Fred was drinking again. To make matters worse Emily and Charlie were trying to cover for him.

I guess I could have turned in my badge claimed some kind of disability." Before she spoke again Faith turned around and looked at me..."That's not me Bosco. You better than anyone else knows that I have to be a cop. It's who I am. To just stop because it would make Fred happy? I couldn't do that. I may not know much about myself Bos. But I know I'm a damned good cop. I can't stop being one it will kill me."

Faith wiped at the tears that had slid out of her eyes. Trying to maintain a brave front.

I dropped the pizza in my hand down on to the plate. I was about to stand up when she shook her head at me. I was stay where I was and stay quiet, she wasn't done speaking yet.

"In case your wondering, I'm paying for this room. My mom always told me to save for a rainy day. Well she actually told me to save up for the day I was going to run from Fred." Faith shrugged her shoulders at me..."Who knew my mother knew me so well? You and I...well we haven't been getting along so well you know. You remember a few days ago we had all those domestic calls"

I nodded my head at her.

"I know how hard they are on you. Before the shooting well I could have helped you, deal with it like I always have. This time though...I just couldn't Bosco. Every call just reminded more of how things had been the last several months with Fred. How bad the drinking got when I told him I was going back to work. Back to you in 55-David.

I needed somebody Bos. I couldn't lay it all on you. Hell I didn't really think you would listen anyway. I was leaving the station house and I just felt myself falling apart and well..." Faith shrugged her shoulders again before she turned to face the window once more..."Sully was there getting into his car. I started to talk to him and god Bosco...I just fell apart. I started crying and the poor guy...he thought I was having a nervous breakdown.

He just wanted to get me off the street so no one would see me being a blithering idiot. He took me to his apartment. Ya know Sully doesn't drink anymore. All he had was grape juice. I was shaking so badly I spilled the whole glass down the front of me.

He sent me into the bathroom to take a shower and I passed him my clothes. Sully took them down to the laundry room and washed them for me. By the time they were clean and dry and I was done filling his ears with my problems...well it was almost 3:00AM.

He made me take his bed and he slept on the couch.

I have no idea why I need to tell you all this."

I let out a breath of air I hadn't even known I'd been holding on to, at her confession.

"So you see you really have no reason to be mad at Sully. Not that I'm sure I know why your mad at him to start with, but anyway." Faith stopped talking and just stood with her back to me staring out the window.

"Faith I think you should know that Sully...well he may not be looking at it the same way as you." She slowly turned around and looked at me.

"He may think he has a chance of...of...well damn it of having you!" I finally sputtered out.

Faith's eyes opened up wide at my accusation..."Bosco, I promise you Sully knows that he and I...ummm...well he and I won't ever...be physical."

"He knows thats what you think now Faith. But he's going to set you up in this really great apartment. Let you think your getting it cheap. While he's really paying the other half of the rent. Then just when things start to settle down for you...he'll sweep in for the kill so to speak.

The next thing you know, you and Sully will be going at it like a pair of bunnies!" I don't think I've ever said so much at one time. I was afraid if I stopped I'd never get it out.

"Bosco, I know about the apartment." Faith said quietly looking down at the floor.

"You do?"

"Ummm...yeah. Vinnie and Katherine offered it to me. They were having dinner here at the hotel they spotted me. Invited me to eat with them. The next thing I knew I was telling them I'd left Fred and then Vinnie was insisting I take their last apartment.

Sully knows about it cause the only time I had to go see it was after our shift was over. Well I didn't want to go see it alone at night, so I asked Sul to go with me."

"I'm gonna kick both their asses, the next time I see them!" I snarled realizing I was on the receiving end of some plot of theirs.

"Please don't. They just think they were helping me. I don't how they think upsetting you is helping me, but ...well does it really matter? I mean we are friends again aren't we?" Faith asked looking up shyly at me.

I melted. The next thing I knew Faith was asking me if I'd go with her to pick out furniture the next day from Vinnie's warehouses. I was saying yes.

A half hour later as I got into my mustang to head home; I looked up at the hotel and thought to myself..."When did I become a guy that melts when Faith looks at me with those big green eyes?"

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR: BreathlessFaith

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I still own nothing.

A/N: Apparently watching Third Watch at 7:00AM has kicked my writing brain into gear. A little on the short side for me, but you take what you get. I hope that you wont have to wait so long for chapter 11.  
Thanks for all your great reviews and remembering my story.

This chapter is told completely from Bosco's POV.

Enjoy!

WHEN DID HE CHAPTER 10

"I had no idea picking out furniture was so damn difficult." I said to Faith as she sat cross legged on one bed in her room at the Hyatt, staring at the list of furniture we'd picked out for her new apartment.

She looked up at me and smiled. I tried not to sigh out loud at that smile. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me. I bet she smiled at me a few dozen times today and I swear I turned into a puddle of goo with each one. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven the first time she spotted a couch she loved from across the warehouse floor, from where we'd come in. Faith just grabbed my hand and started tugging me across the huge room. It's not like Faith has never touched me before. She has lots of times. Lord knows, I've reached down to grab her hand, to help pull her up when we've been chasing some perp. This was different. We weren't on the job. It clicked into my head for real that there is no more Fred, standing in my way.

Until Sully started pushing my buttons, I hadn't known I didn't want anyone, standing in between Faith and I. My own mother told me, I needed to think about why I wouldn't stand for Sully having an affair with Faith. Well now I know. I want Faith. It's our turn to try to have a relationship other than work and friends. Now I just have to convince Faith. My mother better be wrong! Faith better not be thinking about sowing a lot of wild oats with some other guys. Younger guys! You know I really need to hit the gym more often. I think I've been slacking off.

"You got a stomachache Bos?" Faith asked me.

I looked at her strangely..."No. Why would you think that?"

"Well for the last couple of minutes you been rubbing your stomach. Charlie does that same thing when his is upset." She said staring at my hand that had suddenly stopped rubbing my stomach.

I wasn't about to tell her, I was checking to see how flabby I'd gotten.

"No I'm fine. Look I better go we gotta work tomorrow." I said standing up and grabbing my jacket off the foot of the bed where I'd tossed it.

Faith got up off the bed and followed me to the door. I didn't realize how close she was until I grabbed the door knob with one hand and turned back to say good-bye.

I found myself practically nose to nose with her. I cleared my throat and tried not to let myself get lost in those gorgeous green eyes looking up at me.

"Thanks for spending your day off with me Bos." She said quietly.

"No problem, Faith. I had a good time." I said tugging the door open before I did something stupid like kiss the lips she kept biting.

"I had fun Bos. I can't remember the last time I laughed that much. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Then before I had a chance to step into the hallway, Faith was standing up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I was so stunned I practically fell on my ass as I stepped backwards into the hallway.

The only thing I could think of to say was..."Tomorrow." Then I was headed towards the elevator like the hounds of hell were on my heels.

I swear I didn't take a breath until the elevator doors shut and I was headed down.

I've had plenty of women kiss my cheek before, and I'd managed to turn it into a long hot kiss. But this wasn't any woman this was Faith! Faith was just being nice to me. Thank god she was only being nice, cause if I thought she was really hitting on me...I'd be hitting the floor, in a dead faint.

The next morning I got up a couple of hours early and hit the gym, before I went and picked up Faith. I tell you one thing, you do crunches on a daily basis and then slack off, you really pay for it.

I said something to Faith about it halfway through our shift.

"Bos, tomorrow instead of going to the gym come over to the hotel. They got a great gym downstairs and my guests and I can use it any time. Just bring your change of clothes and you can use the shower in my room before we go to work. I'll even splurge and order room service for lunch before we go!  
I hate working out alone. Come on Bos what do ya say?" Faith asked beaming at me with those green eyes, how the heck can I say no.

The following morning I found out I should have found a way to say no. Two hours in a gym with Faith in one of those black sports bra's with a tight white tank shirt over it, and black skin tight biker shorts damn near did me in. If I'd had to have her spot me one more time on the weights, laying there staring up at her chest. Well I would have found some very inventive uses for the bench.

I'll tell you it really don't take a lot for a woman to get me excited, but this is Faith and I'm just beginning to realize this is a whole lot more than some sexual excitement.

I can barely keep my temper under control in the locker room these days. There's that new guy Peterson. I swear the other day I caught him watching Faith change. If Davis hadn't realized what was going on and stepped in front of Peterson's line of vision he and I would have come to blows. Obviously Davis said something to him cause the guy keeps his eyes glued to the floor now. He better not slip up either!

Faith's apartment is finally all painted the only thing left now is for all that furniture we picked out to be delivered. That's going to happen tomorrow. Faith plans on checking out of the Hyatt and moving into the apartment.

Yup, tomorrow night Faith is going to be getting ready for bed, in the bedroom thats right across the street from my bedroom. Yup she's going to be getting ready for bed. She's gonna get out of her clothes and put on some satin and lace nightgown thing. Then she's gonna pull down the dark blue down comforter, I bought her as a house warming gift. Along with the baby blue silk sheets and slide into that king size brass bed, with a swan shaped headboard, we found in Vinnie's warehouse.

"EEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" I growled to myself in frustration as I head towards the bathroom for the third time today.

"When did I become the kind of guy who has to take a cold shower every time he thinks about a woman?"

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR: BreathlessFaith

RATING: EVERYONE

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

A/N: Sully's POV, Also someone pointed out to me that I had posted chpt.2 by mistake instead of this chapter 11. Sorry to all who got that.

WHEN DID HE 11

I don't know what made me point it out to him. Maybe it was the look on Faith's face when he had the nerve to show up with his new woman.

The new woman. Yup Fred had told Faith this nugget of information yesterday. It turned out that Fred's new woman wasn't so new after all. She and Fred had known each other for years.  
They had been screwing each other off and on for all those years. The absolute worst part of it was, Fred hadn't had the decency to tell Faith over the phone, or to stop by the Hyatt before work. Oh no Fred had to come to the precinct and wait for Faith after work to tell her.

I just thanked god Bosco was running late because he'd had to ride with Anderson, whose partner was at the hospital with his wife, who was having a baby. Faith had gotten desk duty.

By the time Bosco came out, Fred had delivered his latest emotional blow and left. Run really. Faith had just stood there in shock. I didn't have any idea what to say to her.

Bosco's..."Hey Faith you want a ride to the hotel?" Had brought both of us out of it. I was going to go back inside and get my gun to shoot Fred. Faith turned and looked at Bosco. She promptly errupted into a waterfall of tears, collapsing into a now stunned Bosco's arms.

Well, I can understand the kids wanting to show their father, their new bedrooms.

Hell I can understand Faith letting them. I can even understand her wanting to rub his nose in it. Especially after the way he treated her yesterday.

For the life of me I can't understand why Fred thought it would be okay to bring his girlfriend with him.

The man's as big a jackass as Bosco ever said he was. Bosco said it plenty when Faith wasn't around of course.

I hadn't paid too much attention back in the early years of their partnership. Now looking back I remember all the times I thought it was odd how Bosco, without drawing attention to himself, would look Faith over as she changed into her uniform.

He didn't do it all the time, and I can't say as he was looking at her sexually, he wasn't. I think now I know what he was looking for. Bruises. Signs that Fred hadn't kept his hands to himself. Looking back on it all these years later...well Fred can count himself lucky that Bosco never found one. I'm damn sure now that if he had Fred would never have done it again.

We'd all come to help Faith set up her apartment today with the furniture she had picked out. Furniture she picked out with Bosco I might add, had been brought in a huge moving van.

Honestly I thought Bosco and Fatih both, were going to keel over at the sight of all the furniture in the van. Even though they'd picked it out, I guess spread out in a warehouse it was hard to tell how much that really was.

Let me just say it's a good thing we're all in good physical condition. It took us all afternoon. Thank god Vinnie made the moving guys help bring the furniture up to the penthouse. Faith can call it an apartment if she wants to. I'm telling you though this is a penthouse.

Bosco and Jimmy Doherty took it upon themselves to set up Faith's bedroom set. When Faith went to voice her opinion on how she'd like it placed..well Faith found out her opinion wasn't needed. Bosco and Jimmy both assured her she'd love it. If she'd just leave them alone. After all they were men. They knew what a woman's bedroom should look like.

They even closed the door and locked themselves in there for two hours. Bosco did let out one "OH MY GOD DOHERTY! CAN'T YOU PUSH ANY HARDER THAN THAT?". Then when Jimmy yelled out.  
"JUST LIKE THAT BOS!" none of us dared go see what was going on.

Kim just laughed and told Faith jokingly..."Don't worry Faith. I swear Jimmy will make a man out of him for you!"

Faith started to open her mouth to make a retort, instead she just rolled her eyes at Kim and walked away.

Faith spent the afternoon helping Charlie and Emily set up their rooms. They were getting along so well and were so happy Faith wasn't about to tell them Fred couldn't come see their new second home.

It just never occured to anyone that he would bring that woman with him. The man's a jag-off of the worst kind.

Carlos was standing next to the door when the bell rang. He never gave it a thought and let Fred and that blonde ditz in. No one ever said Carlos was the brightest bulb in the box. Hell I probably would have let Fred in myself if I hadn't known what he'd done the night before.

It took about half a second for Bosco to spot the lovely couple. Less than half a second for him to blow his top. Luckily for the ditzzy blonde, Emily is young and fast. She ran down the hall to Charlie's room and yanked Faith out of it.

Davis god love him is quick on his feet too. He grabbed Fred and his blonde quickly steering them into the kitchen, while Jimmy and I tried to hold Bosco back.

Faith while looking appalled that Fred would do such a thing, tried to reason with Bosco while Jimmy and I held him in place..."Bosco, we will not stoop to his level. Are you listening to me? Bos come on be the bigger man here. Let's behave like mature adults."

Jimmy and I both just gaped at Faith.

"Faith are you kidding me?" No it wasn't Bosco that asked it was me. I was just voicing what Bosco, Jimmy, and I were both thinking.

"No, I'm not. I'd like to show Charlie and Emily that despite the abhorrent behavior of their father. Bosco and I will behave like mature adults. We will not fall for Fred's tricks." Faith stepped directly in front of Bosco and said..."Please Bos, don't let him ruin what has otherwise been a great day for us. Just sit here on this brand new leather sofa, in front of this great fireplace with me. Let Sully and the kids show them around. Please!"

What can I say. Bosco melted on that last please. Hell so did I and I bet if she'd said it one more time even Jimmy would have.

I sent Kimmie after five beers and when she got back I left the four of them along with Carlos sitting in the living room on the brand new leather sofa. I told Emily and Charlie to get their butts back into their rooms and wait. Then I headed to the kitchen. To be honest I haven't wanted a good stiff drink like this in months. Well someone was going to have to pay for this sudden urge and that someone was gonna be Fred.

When I entered the kitchen Davis was extolling on the virtues of the small breakfast nook.

"Thanks Davis. I'll take it from here. Grab yourself a beer Faith and the others are in the living room"  
I told him.

"Lets go this way." I said to Fred and the blonde. I led them out of the opposite end of the kitchen.

We walked through the formal dining room with the huge cherry table that seats twelve. With a matching china cabinet. I hooked my thumb over my shoulder at a closed door and told them that was a small bathroom for guests.

We stopped for just a moment for them to have a quick look at the library as Faith called it. Me I'd call it a den. But the room did have a lot of built in bookshelves the small fireplace was a nice touch too. The big rolltop desk at one end was frankly a bitch to get up here. It didn't have a full size couch it had a leather loveseat and one leather recliner. I had no doubt on my next visit there would be plenty of books on those shelves.

Then we hit the first bedroom. This was the guest bedroom. Nothing had been set up in here. All the furniture was just placed inside for when Faith has more time. It like all the other bedrooms has its own bathroom.

The next bedroom is Charlie's. He was thrilled to show Fred and the ditzzy blonde around while I stood in the hallway and watched. The room was painted a brigt blue. Charlie had a queen size bed with matching dressers. A computer workstation was on one side of the room. He had a walk in closet and while it was a full bathroom it wasn't very big. Charlie had just started to put posters on the walls and he had boxes of stuff to be put away scattered around the room.

Thankfully for Fred he said all the appropriate things.

Next was Emily's room. This was every little girls dream bedroom. A pale pink covered the walls.  
The queen size canopy bed that sat against one wall of the room. One of those old movie style make-up tables. A huge mirror with round light bulbs across the top and down the sides.  
A white chair with a matching pink chair pad to sit on. Two matching dressers and another computer work station. Emily has the same size full bathroom as Charlie, painted in the same pale pink. Her walk in closet has clothes already hanging up inside it. She too has boxes yet to be unpacked. Emily is a little cooler towards Fred than Charlie was. Her way of showing her disaproval of Fred bringing his girlfriend along.

Our final stop is Faith's bedroom. There are double doors leading you in, both are open. I have to say Bosco and Jimmy did a hell of a job in here. This is the kind of bedroom most men think of having their woman in. It's not at all like what you would think Jimmy and Bosco would put together. It isn't blatant sex screaming out at you.

Matter of fact it's the kind of room where a man knows that not only will their fantasies come true but they'll make their woman's fantasy come true too. The king size swan bed makes the room. Bosco and Jimmy had put it smack dab in the middle of the room.

"Great bed isn't it Fred?" I asked slapping him on the shoulder. I saw him swallow hard and mutter a "Yeah if you like birds."

The blonde ditz said..."I want one of those Freddie."

I rolled my eyes and pointed out the fireplace in the corner of the room. Fred stepped closer to it and looked at the framed photos lined up on the mantle. I walked over to him and noticed something different about the line up.

When I'd been in here the first time, when Bosco and Jimmy had shown everyone their handy work, there had only been four pictures sitting here. Now there were five. I wondered if Bosco had seen the addition. The first picture on the right was Faith holding newborn Emily wrapped up in a pink blanket.The one on the far left is Faith holding a newborn Charlie, wrapped up in a blue blanket. The second picture in on the right is a recent one of Emily and Faith sitting together on a bench in the park. The second picture on the left is one of Faith trying to take a football out of Charlie's hands. Both with huge grins on their faces.

The fifth and now center picture on the mantle is one taken of Bosco and Faith leaning up against the trunk of 55-David, smiling at each other.

"Nice pictures don't you think Fred?" I just couldn't seem to help myself. I was gonna get in any dig I could at the man.

"Hmmmph" was all I got out of him. This was the only bedroom where there were no boxes waiting to be unpacked. The huge mirrored dressers now held Faith's clothes.

The first words out of Faith's mouth when she walked in and realized everything had been put away was..."I'm telling you two right now I better not find any drool spots on my lingere!"

Jimmy was quick to tell her..."You wont find any of mine Faith. I wasn't allowed to help with your unmentionables."

Bosco actually blushed and everyone else got a good chuckle out of it.

I walked over to the other side of the room and opened up the door to the walk in closet.

"Faith's gonna have to buy more clothes Fred. She doesn't even have this half full." One side had her every day clothes hanging; the other side her sets of uniforms. Obviously Bosco had taken care of this too. The bottom of each side had shoe racks the tops had shelves for her hats to sit on.

"Hmmmph! I have more clothes than this." The ditzzy blonde said.

"Is that it?' Fred asked me.

"Oh no. Let's take a look at the bathroom. You're going to love it!" I led them into the bathroom One quarter of the room had a dark green slate shower. It had shower heads on each wall. A long green vanity went down the opposite wall. They held his and hers sinks whose color matched the jacuzzi. The jacuzzi was fire engine red. It sat on a raised platform in the middle of the bathroom. There were four green pillar candles, one on each corner, just waiting for someone to light them. Sitting on one corner of the platform is a pile in the same dark green as the shower huge fluffy towels. Just waiting to get wrapped around a nice relaxed body.

"Snap out of it Sully!" I say to myself as my mind starts to create an image of Faith in that jacuzzi. I shake my head and take a look at Fred. The guy is actually wiping his hand across his mouth. The blonde looks like she's about to take a swipe at him.

"I'll be waiting out there for you Freddie!" She snaps and heads out of the bathroom past the swan bed that she takes a kick at when she spots the red satin robe laying across the foot of.

"Before you go Fred you just gotta check out this view." I said dragging him over to a set of glass doors. I pulled one open and we stepped out on to the small balcony.

"On a nice clear night she'll be able to see the stars." I said watching Fred closely as he looks around. Finally his eyes light on the building across the street. I take my final jab at him.

Some people just deserve to have their noses rubbed in it. I'm not ashamed to say I was going to take complete pleasure out of being the person to give Fred nightmares tonight.

"Just so you know you don't have to worry about Faith and the kids being here alone. Even though it's obvious Vinnie has provided great security for the building. Well Faith can always come out here and yell. See that window over there?" I said pointing to the window directly across from us. At Fred's nod I said..."That's Bosco's bedroom window. Faith couldn't be safer than if he was right here in the penthouse with them. Yup, Faith can wave good-night to him every single night, before she goes to bed."

Fred shoved me out of the way and practically ran out of the bedroom. The next thing I heard was a door slamming.

I strolled out of the bedroom and made my way into the living room.

"Seems Fred and his whatever had to leave suddenly." I said. The group all looked at me with raised eyebrows..."I don't think Fred liked the view from the balcony." I shrugged my shoulders at Bosco as he got a huge grin on his face..."Maybe he's afraid of heights. He did turn a little pale as I was pointing things out."

TBC... 


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR: BREATHLESSFAITH

RATING:EVERYONE

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: This is very short. I've been having problems making it longer. So I've finally decided to end this chapter here where it feels right, even though to me this is a long drabble.  
Hopefully this will unblock my mind here and I can move on. I think you'll still enjoy this chapter no matter it's length.

WHEN DID HE 12

"It's been three months since we moved Faith into the penthouse. Three months since I almost punched Fred's lights out for showing up with his girlfriend. I know for a fact he hasn't set one foot inside the place since.

Three really long months since I kissed Faith.

Not long after Fred left, everyone else left too. I was about to follow them when Faith held me back. Charlie and Emily were long since in their rooms for the night. Totally absorbed in setting them up.

Faith grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bedroom. She left the door open but didn't let go of my hand. She walked with me around the room. I guessed she was getting a good look at how Jimmy and I had set it up. We even wandered around the bathroom. I brought us to a halt when we were walking past the mantle of the fireplace. It was the first time I'd noticed Faith had added a fifth picture. It was the two of us, side by side leaning against our RMP.

She stepped up next to me and laid her head against my shoulder, while I stared at the photo.

"You know why I brought you back in here Bos?" she asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked rubbing my cheek against the top of her head.

Her voice had suddenly become husky when she said..."Because when I come in here I want to know that the last man that was in here was you. Not any other man but you."

That was my undoing and I finally told Faith what I wanted. I turned her around to face me.  
"Faith, I want you. You've never really been on your own. I want you to find yourself. See what it is to just be Faith. Not Faith as part of a couple. Just be you for awhile."

She was about to protest, but I laid a finger against her lips. I was about to be the most unselfish I've ever been in my life.

"You need to find you and you need to do it alone. I promise Faith...I'm gonna come after you. I swear it. You see once I do, once I have you...I'm not Fred. I wont ever let you go. I wont ever have my fill of you. Never." I kissed her forehead and started to move away from her.

I was about to step out of the bedroom, when Faith grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her.

"I'll do as you ask Bosco. I'll see what it is to just be Faith. I want to start being Faith right now."

The next thing I knew she'd let go of my arm and placed her hands on my cheeks.

I didn't even have time to take a breath, before Faith kissed me. That one kiss surpassed all the fantasies I'd ever had about her.

I layed in my bed that night wondering "When did Faith become a woman who could kiss me so well, she left me speechless?"

TBC... 


	14. Chapter 14

Author: BreathlessFaith

Rating: Everyone

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything. Which is really sad.

A/N: I know I've got a couple of stories to bring to an end. I also know it's been and extremely long time since I've updated anything. I have no idea why suddenly this came to mind. But I didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I dont promise you'll get more anytime soon. This is all Faith.

To all those who are Veteran's have someone who is a Veteran or is serving our country right now. My family and I thank you!

Enjoy

WHEN DID HE 13

It's been three months since Bosco sent me off to find me. Who is Faith? I actually thought it was kind of silly at first. I was sure I knew who I was. Bosco was right though. As I laid in my swan bed that first night, I realized that when I answered that question, it was all about other people. I was Emily and Charlie's mother, Fred's ex-wife, a cop, Bosco's partner, a daughter and finally a friend. While all those things are a big part of who I am, it didn't really answer Bosco's question.

Who is Faith?

The first thing I found out was that I loved to decorate. Maybe it was because of the penthouse (yes Sully is right, this is a penthouse). The apartment where I grew up in and then lived with Fred and the kids. I think some where in the back of my mind, something kept me from feeling as though it was truly mine. I have no such problem with the penthouse. While the kids decorated their own rooms and Bosco did help me pick out the furniture, I did everything else.

I spent hours going through old photos and having rolls of film that sat around, finally developed. All went into albums and alot of the best ones I had blown up and framed. The hallway that leads to the bedrooms, is now adorned with framed photos of Emily and Charlie from babies to now. While probably most divorced women wouldn't dream of putting up a photo of their ex, I'm not like other women. Fred is their father. There was a time when the four of us were happy. I think it's important that Emily and Charlie remember that, to know it's okay to love both of us and it's okay to miss what they lost. While I thought I would stop there, I remembered that I grew up in a family, whether I liked to admit it or not. I could finally acknowledge that Stanley and I really did have a few memories worth holding on to. Hence the few photos of Stanley and I with our parents.

Heres another surprising fact I learned when I moved out of the home I'd lived in my entire life.

The amount of crap I've accumulated!

Most of it I realized, was just that crap. But other things...well those are the things that touched my heart.

I started filling up the shelves in the library with books. Books that not only I've read, but the children's books Emily and Charlie had. I filled up one whole section with not only their books, but other keepsakes. The stuffed dog named Rufus that for the first four years of Charlie's life he went no where without. Emily's first Barbie whose hair Emily decided needed to be cut. I must say she did a heck of a job on that poor Barbie. Then there is the little china tea set, I got her when she was five. Sadly I can count on one hand the number of times I sat down with her and her dolls to have tea. I do remember though, the evening Bosco and I stopped by for dinner. Fred asked me to help dish things up and Bosco headed down the hall to the kids room. I clearly remember pushing open the door and getting ready to tell them to come eat. There was Bosco, sitting on the floor next to Emily's little fold up table. Big tough police officer Maurice Boscorelli, sitting there legs crossed in between two stuffed bears. Instead of his police hat on his head, some how Emily had gotten him to wear the big pink sunhat, she usually reserves for me. He was listening intenly as she instructed him in how to hold the teacup so his pinky is sticking out, just the right way.

Back then I thought..."When did my partner become some such a big softie?" Now though for just a moment I wonder is that when I fell in love with him?

TBC...


End file.
